far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Create a Church of Humanity, Repentant Character
The Church is Dead, the Faith Lives On. This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game, due to the dissolution of The Church of Humanity, Repentant. While it may be useful for historical reference, please reference the page Create a Repentant Character for more up-to-date information about creating a character associated with the Repentant Faith movement in the sector, or the page Create a SERAPH Character for information about creating a character associated with the CHR's successor faction, SERAPH. Thank you for your interest in creating a character who is (was?) a member of the Church of Humanity, Repentant! This page is to give you some information and answer the most frequent questions regarding having one or more of your characters be a member of the CHR. In addition, always feel free to ask active CHR members on discord your questions about the Repentant faith and faction! Like our in-character lore, we strive to be an inclusive faction out-of-character too. If you have an idea that seems to run counter to established CHR lore, we'll always be happy to talk it over and see if we can't make it fit regardless. To start, we will begin with a basic FAQ often addressed at the CHR. Then, we've got some basic steps you can use to flesh out your character's Repentant faith. Frequently Asked Questions 1. Do I need to be a Noble/Serf/Freeman/etc. to be a member of the CHR? No, the Church of Humanity, Repentant has no formal legal status within the current Empire. As a result, anyone can be a member simply by deciding that they are. Specific noble and non-noble factions might have various consequences or restrictions placed on their members being in the Repentant faith, however this is entirely on those factions themselves. The CHR, both IC and OOC, welcomes all people who wish to believe in Repentance. 2. Do I need to be a part of the CHR faction on the Far Verona Discord for my character to be a member of the CHR? No, corresponding to the previous question, being an in-character member of the Church of Humanity, Repentant is wholly separate from your Discord faction membership. Choosing to join the CHR Discord faction simply means that you, the player, are participating as and supporting the CHR in the faction turn. The CHR does not restrict what kind of characters its faction members play, and we have no problem with members of other factions playing CHR characters, even in the case of players from factions at odds with the CHR in the faction turn. However, if you are a member of a different faction on the Discord, we do ask that you respect that control of CHR lore is reserved for those who are CHR faction members. For example, if you are a member of House Pyxis and want to write an alien-loving CHR sect for your Pyxis character, we ask that you contact CHR faction members on the Discord before adding your character or sect to the official Far Verona wiki. Don't worry though, we are always happy to work together with members of other factions to collaboratively expand both our factions' lore in this way! 3. Do I need to support the positions and actions of the CHR faction in the faction turn in order to be a member of the CHR? No, the CHR is not a totalitarian faction and does not demand nor enforce total conformity. We expect you to respect that CHR faction decisions, which are always made by faction-wide votes, are what they are and represent the decisions made at the highest levels of the in-fiction CHR hierarchy. However, you and/or your characters are free to be dissenters towards these majority decisions, and we will work to incorporate you as such in our lore. Our desire to be an inclusive faction extends to those who disagree with the faction's decisions on a diplomatic and game mechanical level. Making a CHR character Below are a set of steps which should help you fill out the broad strokes of your Repentant character. Please feel free to follow these steps in any order, they are merely guidelines to help you on your way to having a sufficiently fleshed out character. 1. Choose a name and background. CHR members come from all walks of life and all factions. Your character can be a serf, a noble, a non-citizens, etc. If your character is or used to be a member of another faction (for example a corporation or noble house) you may wish to consult their guidelines for details such as your characters upbringing and name. Though you can always decide that your character fully left their old life behind and adopted a new name and identity upon conversion. The closest thing to a 'pure' CHR character background would be as a native of Cabina, the CHR homeworld. However, as Cabina was settled relatively recently in imperial history, by people from all across the empire, there are no specific guidelines for names or backgrounds to Cabina characters either. 2. Choose a sect for your character. The structure of the CHR is that, at its core, it is a federation of thousands of individual sects, spread across the sector. To become a CHR member sect, each sect must officially agree to and endorse the three tenets of the CHR faith: # The Soul begets Consciousness, Consciousness begets the Soul. # All conscious life is valuable and should be treated with respect. # We must atone for the mistakes of our past through Repentance, through Word and Deed. However, beyond this all sects are free to have their own unique and peculiar theology (or lack thereof). If you wish to have some idea of the diversity in CHR sects, look at the Sects and Religious Orders section on the CHR faction page on this wiki. Most new CHR members decide to jump in and create their own sect, which we wholly encourage. However, you are also very free to choose to be a member of one of the already existing sects listed above. The sect you are a member off will help you decide more specific aspects of your character, like the kind of titles they bear and how they believe repentance should be put into words and deeds. Many sects are non-exclusive, and your character can be a member of multiple sects simultaneously if you wish. In addition, if you wish to hold off on choosing a sect, you can leave this ambiguous. In this case, the common non-denominational address for CHR characters is "sibling". So your character may simply be Sibling Alex, and you can decide further details later. Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant